And then there were none (Touhou fan poem)
by TheOVJM
Summary: Just a short poem that I created when I was bored. The refrain between the verses is actually just variation of other poem but all the verses are original. The idea of this poem is that what if the events of Embodiment of Scarlet Devil didn't go as smoothly as they did in the original game. The language that I used is very cryptic but I hope that you'll get it.


**And then there were none**

One for sorrow, two for joy.  
Three for girl, four for boy.  
Five for silver, six for gold.  
Seven for love and eight for secret never to be told.  
Soul has color of deepest red,  
but what fate shall you get?  
Nine for death but ten is done.  
And then... will there be none?

The Black White, the Witch, the Dog and the Devil,  
and below them girl forgotten and evil.  
Down went the Witch and the Dog did too,  
And soon was erased the Devil's scarlet moon.  
The deed was done, but not everyone was slain:  
"So don't be afraid. Come down and play!"  
A terrible mistake did the Black White do,  
and soon after, she was dead too.  
But there's still hope, not everything is lost.  
Black White's life could be saved, but what will it cost?  
The one whose name shall not be spoken,  
laid her gift upon the Black White; dead and broken.  
First there were one, but now there's two.  
The Black White lost her humanity and became devil too.

One for sorrow, two for joy.  
Three for girl, four for boy.  
Five for silver, six for gold.  
Seven for love and eight for secret never to be told.  
Soul has color of deepest red,  
but what fate shall you get?  
Nine for death but ten is done.  
But when... will there be none?

Lust for revenge was in the hart of the Red White;  
a dear friend of the fallen hero and a child of light.  
She rushed to the palace, bloody and red.  
A home of the devils, darkness and death.  
But alone was the Red White not.  
Accompanied by the graceful Devil's Dog.  
They charged to palace to get revenge for Black White,  
but soon but still too late they discovered that not everything was right.  
They were greeted by the one and only Black White herself.  
The hair, the face, that person could be no one else.  
Beside her stood the devil red and grim.  
She whispered something to the Black White and made a sinister grin.  
The Red White and the Dog were suddenly attacked,  
and the powers of devil they fatally lacked.  
A splatter of blood painted the floor and wall  
when vermilion devil embraced the Dog's flesh; fresh and raw.

One for sorrow, two for joy.  
Three for girl, four for boy.  
Five for silver, six for gold.  
Seven for love and eight for secret never to be told.  
Soul has color of deepest red,  
but what fate shall you get?  
Nine for death but ten is done.  
But soon... there will be none.

The Dog was down, brutally slain,  
but the Red white said "Okay, face me, I'll play!"  
The Black White charged towards her old friend,  
while screaming: "NOW I WILL KILL, FEAST AND REND!"  
It was exhausting battle, clashing of wood and steel,  
but suddenly a great pain did the Red White feel.  
The devil of scarlet had satisfied her blood lust,  
and now through Red White's back went a fatal thrust.  
But the Red White didn't care, flinched only.  
Then cut off the head of the devil with her wand sturdy and holy.  
The duel was now between Black White and Red White  
The fallen hero and the child of light.  
The Black White charged towards the Red White to hit her hard,  
but the dodge was easy and with her wand the Red pierced the Black's heart.  
The Red White watched where the Black White laid,  
and with her friend, part of the Red White died.

One for sorrow, two for joy.  
Three for girl, four for boy.  
Five for silver, six for gold.  
Seven for love and eight for secret never to be told.  
Soul has color of deepest red,  
but what fate shall you get?  
Nine for death but ten is done.  
And then... there were none.

But the Red White didn't notice that the headless devil behind her was living still.  
And as everyone knows; immortals are pretty hard to kill.  
The devil grabbed the unaware Red White and ripped her in half.  
That's what you get for not preparing for an attack.  
There were blood and guts literally everywhere,  
but the lonely devil just calmly stood there.  
The lonely kid just watched where her friend; Black White laid.  
You see, she wasn't evil; just lonely, sad and deeply afraid.  
The only thing she wanted was just one true friend.  
She didn't want to kill, butcher or even rend.  
She and Black white didn't know each other even for a day,  
and the worst is that Black White didn't even get to know her name.  
Flandre, Flandre Scarlet was the name of the devil,  
girl forgotten, lonely but not intentionally evil.  
No friends, no family, she only had herself.  
How much worse can it possibly get?  
Back to basement she went to cry and lay,  
and she thought to herself: "Will I ever again be able to play?"

One for sorrow, two for joy.  
Three for girl, four for boy.  
Five for silver, six for gold.  
Seven for love and eight for secret never to be told.  
Soul has color of deepest red,  
but what fate shall you get?  
Nine for death but ten is done.  
But still... there were one.


End file.
